halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan G-23
My talk page: Just a note, the info on your fanon character deserves its own article, and I'm too lazy to transfer it (which I've already done to another three or four userpages). :--'Rot'Brandon 06:17, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Also, about Kwas' Pudmee, I have several questions. First, did you mean for his name to be Elite sounding even though he seems to be a Brute? Did you mean for him to be on the Separatist side even though most Brutes are part of the Loyalists? Did you mean for tha apostrophee to be after his first name rather than before his last name? :--'Rot'Brandon 06:21, 6 March 2007 (UTC) For future reference, all UNSC ships start with UNSC, and all Spartans main article are SPARTAN-### (or SPARTAN-L### where L is a letter designating a Spartan-III class). Also, I was wondering. When you said Lutwaffe, did you mean Luftwaffe, as in the German air force? :--'Rot'Brandon 01:08, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Then trust me as a German when I say it's spelled Luftwaffe (I already redirected the article for you). :--'Rot'Brandon 01:17, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Did you mean Leeroy Jachowicz or Leroy Jachowicz? :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 01:11, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Your Work You need to create more than just infoboxes on some of your pages. I've come across several that have no information besides the infobox. That's just a waste of space. You need to start writing some details down about these pages. Thanks. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 22:26, 30 March 2007 (UTC) I'm pleased to see that you're actually working on your blank articles. Many as of late have been ignoring my warnings, they'll soon find their blank articles deleted. However, they're are still several articles that are blank. Keep working at it. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 14:31, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Battle of Toronto Hey James, I have a question and something to say, are there Hunters in the battle? and I have made two more Brutes, four more Units, and two marines. See Ya, 343 guilty sparks Should my new marines be ODSTs or just regular marines? 343 Tuan Are any of my marines part of 547th Elite Marine Corps or part of one of your units? Its me again Ok OK, just stop telling me, I know that and I will get to it when I have FREE time. stop yelling My head hurts now ouch ouch ouch Just a note Did you make Installation-07 first? Because I have been writing a whole big story about it, and I myself am named after the Monitor. Well, just wondering, so... well... yeah. -117649 Annihilative Repentance I am considering ways for two articles about the same thing to exist. What I am thinking is using the Property thing as a sort of divide, so perhaps the two of you can have separate accounts (though I would prefer they be merged if possible). :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 23:16, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Toronto Hello im the evil O,malley and 343 Guilty Sparks invited me to this may I do stuff like add my characters in and expand it (with permission) and stuff. If ya don't think im good go to my stuff and see. The evil O,malley 03:40, 1 May 2007 (UTC) KEEN! alright ill hop to it! The evil O,malley 21:44, 1 May 2007 (UTC) I added Cha 2, with Tarmfurm and other dudes. Hope you and 343 like it. PS:Check out Tarmfurm and the other dudes I made. Spartan RP Guild You betcher in on this. You are a SPARTAN, after all. Just pick up the userbox, which I'll have on the page shorty. Moderator SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 01:51, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Another fanfic brainstorm The second battle of instalation-04. After the battle of Toronto lets have another battle on instalation-04, where the UNSC are trying to find the coordinates to the artifact on earth But when they did they met some old enemies that survived and are planning to leave the instalation.... Whatdo ya think? This is only an idea. The evil O,malley 00:45, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Could I be in? Spartan 501 04:54, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Last part of fanfic for you The last part of the fan-fic is for you. Leave it so that they find instalation 04 again The evil O,malley 02:46, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Could you help me? Could you assist me in taking out the dotted boxes? That would be VERY good! :P Yeah ok Yes but not the ship, Racktaroo is supposed to survive and a few brutes too, the ship comes out and jumps slipspace to Halo to find the location of the ark. So the ship master dies yeah. The evil O,malley 00:31, 9 May 2007 (UTC) The order of the next fanon the next fanon's order is me, you, Tuan, and 501. Ok? The evil O,malley 22:43, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Offer Accepted I suppose I could... Very well then :D -117649 Annihilative Repentance 9:07 PM, April 10th, 2007 Perhaps... I can't do it on Friday or Saturday, but I can do it on Sunday around 3-5. That sound good? If you read my Fan fic, you will know that all my really main characters are currently in The Library of Installation-07, but I do have two 'evil' characters, some Brutes and Jackals, some Sentinels, and a shit load of Flood to spare. -117649 Annihilative Repentance 9:33 PM, April 10th, 2007 Good! Good! Well, that's good news. As for me, the Civil War has already affected the Covenant mission; The Elites, Grunts, and Hunters up against the Brutes, Jackals, and Drones. Most Elites are already dead from a Brute mass slaughter (like the Elite holocaust or something), and there's still a massive Fleet of Assault Carriers and Destroyers in Orbit, as well as the Supercruiser Flagship Untainted Divinity. So if you start the RPing, just know that every Covenant soldier you meet will either be a Brute, a Drone, or a Jackal (All the Elites and stuff are in the Library). In terms of Flood, you can mention them, but keep note that I have added a new form to the latter; Aerial Forms; they are basically just big flying Flood Forms with tentacles and sensory stalks out of their chests. Also, there are Sentinel Medics (Self explanatory), Onyx Sentinels (See Halopedia for that, unless you read Ghosts of Onyx, and Sentinel Colossuses (See here. Good night, see you Sunday or possibly tomorrow. -117649 Annihilative Repentance 10:01 PM, April 10th, 2007 First Encounter I would say...the Confirmed Active List, then the list under that that outlines all your characters...and then...that's about it...maybe throw something up in the force listings above the Confirm Active List. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 02:57, 11 May 2007 (UTC)